


How Are Your Lungs?

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Pride Month 2019- Sanders Sides [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Do not post to another site, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Just some cute gay domestic LAMP shenanigans.Written for Pride Month Day 14: Polyamory!





	How Are Your Lungs?

**Author's Note:**

> Gay trash brought to you by: Berlin!

“Patton! Where’s the salt?” Virgil called from the kitchen. Patton looked up from his work, smiling softly as he closed his notebook.

 

“Cat shaker next to the stove!” Patton called back, standing up and wandering towards the kitchen. “What do you need it for?”

 

“I’m making pasta and I need to salt everything,” Virgil answered as Patton walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his hips. “Hey love, could you get me the parsley?”

 

Patton smooched his cheek and went to grab the parsley. “Are you trying out that new pasta recipe you found on YouTube a couple days ago?”

 

“Yeah, figured it would be nice for Logan’s stomach,” Virgil mumbled, tossing the pasta in the sauce as he sprinkled parsley in. “And Roman’s always up for trying new things, so.”

 

“You’re so sweet, love,” Patton cooed, pressing another kiss to Virgil’s cheek. Virgil flushed but ignored him, focusing instead on cooking.

 

“Oh, are we giving Virgil compliments?” Roman asked, walking in. He planted a kiss in Patton’s hair before ruffling Virgil’s curls. “Because I’m all for that plan.”

 

“No we are not. I am finishing dinner and you will enjoy it,” Virgil answered, spinning around and pointing his spoon threateningly. “Now go pour the drinks, mister.”

 

“Sir yes sir!” Roman snarked, leaning over to smooch Virgil, who pushed him away after a brief moment. “What’s on the table for tonight?”

 

“Red wine, it’s the night Logan’s book gets released.”

 

“Oh that’s so exciting!” Patton squealed. “He must be so proud.”

 

“He’s more nervous, actually,” Virgil replied, giving the pasta one final stir. “And he’s up in his office.”

 

“You say, as I walk into the kitchen,” Logan drawled, stalking in with messy hair and crooked glasses. “I demand cuddles and space documentaries after dinner.”

 

“Of course, love!” the other three chorused, all descending upon Logan to kiss and snuggle him. Logan melted, content in the arms of his boyfriends. He knew the book would most likely sell, but he was still nervous regardless. His boyfriends were helping the anxiety, however, and he wouldn’t trade their wonderful support for the world.

 

“Shit! The pasta!” Virgil yelped suddenly, diving for the stove. Patton and Roman cackled and Logan joined in with soft chuckles. Yes, their house was hectic, but it was worth it. Seeing Virgil’s relieved smile at the pasta, Patton’s fond grin at Virgil’s success, and Roman’s wide beam as he set the table, Logan couldn’t help but feel at home. He sat down and waited, eager for the epic cuddle pile sure to ensue directly after the dishes were cleaned.

**Author's Note:**

> See you all the next time I have WiFi and the time to sit down and post it! 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
